


Click

by seungwanderlust



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungwanderlust/pseuds/seungwanderlust
Summary: It's a bit hectic in the Red Velvet dormitory. Not-so-spoiler: Irene's really cranky in the morning.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 170





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from AFF. I've decided to move all my fics from there over here since I really do just like this site better. Please enjoy my writing from 2016 lol.

Wendy is situated on the sofa, in a weird slouching position with a bowl of freshly chopped cucumbers cradled on her lap, trying to reach for the remote of their flat screen TV. Her favourite show was about to come on and she wouldn't want to miss it for anything.

Not even for Sooyou – _Hold up._

Wendy stops her thoughts and movements right then and there, keeping herself still in a very uncomfortable position. Even thinking about such things was treading a dangerous path. (i.e. When you declare yourself on national television that you're Park Sooyoung's number one fan, you better live up to that shit.)

The girl tries to reassure herself.

_It's okay, Wendy. She's still probably asleep._

She and Yerim were giggling late into the night, the Canadian remembers – or is at least trying to convince herself.

And it works: Her heart goes back to a normal pace. 

(But just to be sure, Wendy does a once-over of the dorm. 

_No movement. _

She's still the only one awake. She releases a breath.

  
  
Has she ever mentioned that it always felt like Joy could read her thoughts? 

Anyway, back to the remote...)

She tries to reach for the device again, but unfortunately for her, being short means proportionally short arms and fingers. In her task to reach for the remote, she teeters on the edge of the sofa. The cucumber pieces looked just about ready to spill out of the bowl. 

_Closer_...

Her fingertip was about an inch away. Stretching herself to the power of her trained muscles, Wendy gets nearer and nearer. She was almost there. _Just a little bit more – _

_Click._

  
“_What the fuck do you think you're doing? You don't wash uni! The flavour is going to be washed along with the juices, you idiot!_”

The screen flickers on, and Wendy settles back into the couch with a satisfied smile on her lips upon seeing the man on the screen.

The most popular Michelin star chef on TV who also is notorious for being well-versed in the sophisticated language of potty mouth.

Her favourite chef. 

Wendy grins, puts down the remote, and digs into her bowl of cucumbers.

“_Gordon Ramsay_.”

(Wendy's favourite show to watch in the morning is none other than Hell's Kitchen. 

How fitting.)

Wendy raises a cucumber slice to her mouth just as Gordon was about to walk out of the building like the culinary diva that he is, when the door of her room – and by extension, Irene's room – bursts open. 

Irene is livid.

"Seungwan, it's already 7AM! Why didn't you wake me up like I asked you to?!"

Wendy's cucumber plops itself back into the bowl with the other cucumbers and away from the enraged girl group member. It was scared of Irene. 

Honestly, Wendy was too.

“B-but you told me to leave you alone last night! And – and that you didn't have any schedules today!”

Wendy must have been very startled because she should have known by now that there was usually no point in reasoning with their leader when she was in one of her rants.

Absolutely nothing.

Irene yells from the washroom: “_Bull!_ Have you not learned to never trust anything that I say after dark? Even Seulgi knows not to!”

Seulgi comes out from her room upon hearing that sentence, her head peeking out from the door left ajar previously. “Hey! I resent that!”

Irene just shouts back as she is attempting to tame her bedhead – a little bit louder too. "Seulgi dear, that was a compliment – _Ow! _What is it with this comb?!"

Now, anyone who was like Joy or Yeri would bite back with something equally as snarky but Seulgi, being Seulgi, buys it. From being on a grumpy Winnie the Pooh mood, the girl goes back to her default teddy bear persona. 

She comes out into the hall with a good-natured grin. Irene sees that the other two girls, Joy and Yeri, also came out of the room with grins on their faces that made Irene feel uneasy. She turns away from the approaching girls to calm her insides. She always felt like the two were out to get her, one way or another.

Seulgi appears back into Irene’s field of vision. “Oh, okay then! Thank you, Joohyun unnie. You better get moving, Hyemin unnie is going to be here in ten minutes.”

Irene momentarily stops breathing. “_Ten minutes?!_”

Frantically, Irene tries to scramble for all of her belongings, not minding one bit that her members are all staring at her like she's some crazy woman. They should all be helping her anyway, as far as she was concerned. 

Maybe Wendy wasn't being so far-fetched with her earlier statement about Joy because her next statement was – “Stop cursing at us in your head and get your things together. You've got eight minutes.”

The older girl looks back and glares at Joy before she turns to the Canadian and gives Wendy the stink eye. “Son Seungwan, I expect compensation for tonight in repentance for your inadequacy.” Wendy's brows scrunch in confusion.

‘Compensation’ could mean anything if it's Irene asking for something from Wendy. Subconsciously, she brings a protective hand to her behind. A shiver runs through her spine in the expanse of a second, but she recovers like a veteran.

She tries to sound as _not _anxious as possible.

“I-In what form?”

Irene is hurriedly going through her morning routine, brushing her teeth and washing her face at the same time.

(It was a frothy mess, you bet.)

But that doesn't stop the girl from rolling her eyes. “What else? We're going to – ”

Yeri butts in using that giggly teasing voice of hers. In fact, as she was trying to get this statement out, she was pinching her arm in an attempt to keep her face as straight as possible. Joy probably put her up to this. “Please don't – _pfft_ – say that you're going to _do_ it tonight. I have a test to study for,” Yeri finishes before she bursts into a fit of giggles, clutching at her stomach.

Irene looks appalled. Quickly, the froth is spit out from her mouth, and her mouth is rinsed. She puts a hand on her chest and tries her best to look offended. “What do you girls take me for? Some sex-crazed teen?!"

Joy raises her eyebrow, arms folded in front of her, as if to say _Do you really want us to answer that?_

Immediately, that look makes Irene back down. She clears her throat, the blood rushing to the tips of her ears. Truthfully, the only other person in the group who could shut Irene up with a stare was Joy. “Well, before I was so rudely interrupted,” Irene makes it a point to glare at the three girls by the hall. “I was going to say that we are going to go on a date tonight whether you like it or not,” Irene finishes, looking at Wendy with an entitled looking face, albeit a little embarrassed. Joy might have commented Irene looked constipated to her, but hey, that's just her opinion. 

Wendy chuckles a little nervously before she answers, “Uhm... I'm sorry Joohyun. I can't tonight, as much as I’d like to.”

Irene looks to Wendy; the question is clear in her gaze, but she voices it out anyway. “Why?”

Joy pipes in with an amused grin. Frustrated Irene was the most amusing thing to watch in the morning. “Six minutes!” Irene turns back to Joy with an exasperated expression yelling, “Sod off, Sooyoung!”

Joy raises her palms in surrender, still with that amused grin on her face. She takes the words in stride and makes a zipping motion with her mouth, before folding her arms behind her back, watching the show play in front of her. Irene nods brusquely, before turning her head back to Wendy, her gaze more intense than earlier. “_Why, _Seungwan?”

Wendy should choose her next words carefully.

She fidgets on the sofa, her hands latching on to the cucumber bowl and spinning it around on her lap. She dare not look at Irene in the eye.

“I... might have promised Emma that we'd be skyping tonight.”

“Emma?” Wendy nods at the question, shrinking into Seulgi's back who just sat down on the sofa with her. Irene didn't like Emma very well.

(Emma was one of Wendy's friends back from Canada. One of her best friends, as Irene always put it with air quotes and an ugly face.)

Essentially, Wendy was bracing herself for the release of the Great Bae Dragon.

Wendy only look up when Irene unexpectedly claps her hands together. In contrast to the expected, Irene was wearing a giddy smile on her face as she was even hopping around a little. “Even better!”

Irene unabashedly pushes Seulgi away – with a soft protest from the girl, of course – and climbs on top of Wendy, straddling the Canadian and wrapping her arms around the girl's neck.

The air is charged as Irene looks into Wendy's eyes, only mere inches away. There was just some mysterious quality about them that just draws you in. Like black holes that you couldn’t escape from, they just _pulled. _The fans really were dead-on when they said that Irene’s stanning point was her gaze.

Their breaths mingle; the younger girl starts to breathe more rapidly. Wendy’s eyes drift down to Irene’s lips and she it hits her immediately that that was a bad idea because _she couldn’t look away._

It was getting hot, and it was not helping Wendy in the slightest. They were just so close – to the point that Wendy could even see the hurriedly applied mascara on the older girl's eyelashes if she just brought her eyes back up to meet Irene’s.

Safe to say, the Canadian could barely think straight.

(_God, why did you make Joohyun so damn..._)

Irene has a devious smile on her lips as she brings them closer to Wendy's ear. She whispers in that demure, low voice.

“Ditch her.”

(_...jealous._)

“Four minutes!” Yeri quips from the side, being as annoying as possible.

Wendy is horrified. Her mouth opens in a perfect ‘O’ as she tries to reason with Irene, “Unnie, that’s rude! And I promised!”

The older girl rolls her eyes, a little annoyed that Wendy was keen on her promise with the Canadian best friend. Truthfully, because of all of her schedules piling up, she hasn’t gotten to spend some alone time with her Canadian as of late. The distance was starting to get to Irene.

She’s not going to admit that though, with Joy, Yeri, and even _Seulgi_ in the room.

“Well, aren’t you such a good friend? Keeping your promises like that,” the leader trails off, absently tracing the line of Wendy’s collarbone. She smiles inwardly when she feels the other girl shiver as she let her fingers glide. “Sometimes I just wished that…” Irene gets to the point where Wendy’s shoulder joined with her neck, and traces up to the girl’s jaw, her touch leaving trails of ice and fire. The hand fans out and cups her cheek as Irene moves her hot mouth to the girl’s ear. She whispers, “…you’d be a good girlfriend, too.”

Before Wendy’s resistance would give out and succumb to her girlfriend, she used what little control she had left to try for a last plead. _Quickly_, before Wendy pulls the girl situated on her lap even closer for a kiss. Kissing would mean that she _had _to ditch Emma later, which Wendy very much didn’t want to do. But the thing was, she _also _very much wanted to kiss Irene right now.

Wendy abruptly grabs Irene’s shoulders, and in her desperation - despite hating the living daylights out of aegyo - whines in that way that Wendy _knows _Irene is weak to, “But _unnie_! I haven’t gotten to talk to Emma in months! Please let me, _unnie._”

Wendy was at the edge of her dignity. If Irene didn’t bite, there wasn’t anything left to do.

Irene stares a bit at the look the younger girl was giving her, an increasing amount of blood rushing to her face. She’s blinking rapidly, as if to confirm that her girlfriend, eternal enemy of aegyo, actually did _that._

(Wendy really knew what buttons to press with Irene to get the desired results.)

The leader sighs, dropping her arms previously looped around Wendy’s neck to her sides, gets up from her position on the girl’s lap, and dejectedly says, “Oh alright. I guess it can’t be helped.” Irene looks back into Wendy’s eyes, a defeated look displayed but mixed with a certain fondness. Wendy didn’t really know the appropriate word to describe it. Maybe –

“Whipped,” Seulgi snickers from the side before continuing, “Oh – and _one minute!_”

Irene turns to the second-eldest and cutely glares in a huff before Wendy lets out a giggle. She looks intently upon Irene’s elegant figure standing before her. “You’re cute, unnie.”

The older girl’s head snaps to her girlfriend before grinning, putting her hands on her hips. “Damn straight, I am!”

The Canadian simply laughs, throwing her head back and covering her mouth lest any flies get into it. In the process, her fringe is put in disarray and looks rather wonky on her forehead.

Irene smiles, fondly.

She bends a little bit to be at eye level with Wendy staring lovingly into her gaze for a heartbeat. Irene lets out a breath before she softly reminds the girl with concern. “Don’t stay up too late, yeah?”

Wendy briefly flushes, before she nods cutely with her lips pursed in a line and her cheeks puffed out and love in her eyes.

She looked fluffy, to say the least.

Joy looks to her watch and mutters to herself as the seconds tick by, “Three… Two… One…”

“Irene, let’s get moving!” Hyemin unnie throws open the door with a bang, and sees the two figures near the couch. It takes a moment for her to register that the two girls were having a private talk before she gets flustered and blabbers. “A-ah! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t meant to interrupt I was only – ”

Irene interrupts the manager’s stupor with a kind smile. “Unnie, it’s okay. I was just about to say goodbye for the day.”

Hyemin composes herself, although the flushed cheeks were still present. She attempts to adjust her glasses to cover her red face. “I-I see! I’ll just be waiting in the van then. P-Please come down accordingly,” the manager quickly finishes before zipping away.

The pair share a look before breaking into a fit of giggles.

Unbeknownst to them, the three other members had already left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Wendy blushes a little more as she noticed the proximity that they maintained as they talked with their manager just now. “Uhm, unnie?”

Irene looks back to the girl before a loving smile plays on her features. She brushes away the unruly bangs on Wendy’s forehead to the side, moving the strands of hair from the girl’s lovely eyes. They hold the gaze for a moment, and Irene playfully grins, “We should really talk to the stylist to let your forehead see the light of day sometime; it’s so pale,” she chuckles a little before she looks to her girlfriend in earnest, with a hint of a blush.

“It’s also easier to see your eyes without them.”

Before Wendy could react though, Irene presses a light, fluttery kiss to the centre of her girlfriend’s forehead. It made Wendy feel like jelly.

Irene busts out a satisfied grin, pats Wendy’s cheek lightly two times, and moves to the open door.

She looks back to Wendy as she exits, with a wink.

“I’ll see you later, dearest.”

The door then closes with a resounding sound as Wendy sat there with a fiery blush.

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @seungwanderlust if you'd like to say hi. :)


End file.
